Feudal Dark
by Dye-Ann Defame
Summary: Naruko has finally been defeated, Kikyou finally gone. But has Inuyasha's relationship with Kagome progressed? Or has it cooled off, thanks to the sweet newcomer that seems to have Kagome wild! Get ready to see Inuyasha insanely angry & jealous
1. Fedual Dark

:D yay. this is my **_first_** fanfiction story.! Please Review!

I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha or DN Angel.

* * *

The Feudal Era

* * *

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. 

No response came from the young girl laying beside him. Inuyasha glanced to the right and spotted Sango and Miroku sleeping in the next room. He signed and carefully stood up and walked out of the tent. It was still dark outside but their fire provided him the light the needed. Walking toward the Inuyasha Forest, he came across the Inuyasha tree.

"_Kikyou, where are you?" _He thought as he felt the presence of somebody near.

A shadow appeared from the dark trees, it was Sesshomaro. Though they had fought together to finally destroy Naraku the past week, Inuyasha and he still hadn't settled their differences. Sesshomaro glanced at Inuyasha and continued on his way, as if he wasn't really there.

"Sesshomaro, what are you doing _here!_" Inuyasha questioned.

Sesshomaro turned around and once again looked directly at Inuyasha's face. Ignoring him, he quietly continued on his way. This only annoyed Inuyasha even further.

"Sesshomaro! FACE ME, YOU COWARD!" Inuyasha's determined voice began to deepen as he circled his brother.

"Inuyasha…" Regretting to have had said anything, Sesshomaro lowered his face and continued, " Inuyasha. You are not strong. You've grown weak with human emotions. The group of humans you spend your time with weaken you but wont be there for you forever. Including the young priestess….."

Inuyasha flinched at the mention of Kagome. Waiting for his demon brother to finish, he stared quietly.

"……humans and Demons are not meant to feel feelings for one another such as love ," Sesshomaro continued, " When the young priestess finds someone else, there will be no love for you left. It'll weaken you when you see her in the arms of another." He looked at Inuyasha and started to walk away. " You may join me only when you become a full demon".

Inuyasha's mouth fell open to say something like "_Kagome would never leave me!" _but no words came out. Would Kagome ever leave him? _No. She's not like that. _He repeated to himself as he shook off his brother's words and ran back to the camp.

When he arrived to the camp, the others were finishing up eating breakfast.

"Ah, Inuyasha, Its nice for you to join us." Miroku said while placing a small fried fish in his mouth.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"She left to get more fish for you, since you eat like a big pig!" Shippo answered.

Ignoring his comment for once, he entered the hut to look for his Tetsaiga and was startled to see Kaeda . Kaeda turned around and glared at Inuyasha's pale face.

"Why are ye' so pallid?" she asked.

"None of your business, old woman." he shot directly back.

Ignoring his rude response, she spoke again. "Inuyasha, I need to tell you what I saw in one of my dreams.." She glanced at Inuyasha who seemed like he wasn't paying attention. She signed and continued.

" I will stop beating around the bush, since I see you're really concerned. Inuyasha someone from a different world will be joining us."

"What?!?!" This surely got his attention.

"Someone from Kagome's world, but no one she knows. A complete stranger. He may seem young but he is very powerful in his own way. He is a thief, but very friendly to thy ladies."

Inuyasha's face reddened with anger.

"Who the hell is it!?!!"

" His name is ……Dark."

* * *

This is the first chapter! I'll write the next chapter soon.

p.s I'm sorry if i've misspelled something or if it seems like i have bad grammar.


	2. A newcomer

* * *

Thanks for reviewing. :D I honestly appreciate it.! claps hands. .. And yes i think i'll make Dark as perverted as can be.

* * *

Chapter 2. A newcomer

"I hope Inuyasha isn't back yet." Kagome signed. "Now that we defeated Naraku, everything is awkward around us."

She sat by a extended sapphire river looking for fish. Her dark brown hair pulled back in a knot and her shirt's sleeves pulled up. Suddenly, Kagome's stomach growled.

"I wonder what the others are doing. I better hurry up before InuYasha comes looking for me."

After a while of fishing but nothing getting caught, she lay down and admired the setting. Birds flew across the light blue sky and the cool wind blew across her chest and face. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet, until a big thump noise cam from the middle of the forest. She glanced at the direction that the noise was heard from but didn't see anything suspicious.

"I guess I better check it out anyways." she said to herself.

Quickly , Kagome stood up and picked up her bow and arrows. She let her hair fall down and pulled down her sleeves and then she ran to the forest. Patiently, she walked where there seemed to be a miasma. She didn't dare walk right into it, so she inspected it from a distance.

"_Is that a boy?" _She wondered as she saw a skinny figure in middle of the miasma. _"I have to save him."_

Not thinking, she ran into the miasma. Tears swarmed her eyes but she didn't scream nor make a noise. She picked him up and put his body over her shoulder and ran out as fast as she could.

Kagome lay the boy by a safe tree, she kneeled next to him and felt his pulse. "He's breathing!" She moved his dark violet hair and felt his pale forehead. "He's warm." She removed his midnight shirt and checked for any wounds quickly feeling blood on her fingers. **"**_He's bleeding_". She ripped a piece of cloth from her green skirt and wrapped it around the gash on his stomach. "_This should at least slow down the bleeding"._

"Inuyasha has Kagome returned yet?" Miroku asked impatiently.

"_Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha wondered._

" I cant stay here any longer. I'm going to go get her, you two stay here" He commanded and chased her scent.

_Kagome where are you?_ Inuyasha ran across the forest finally finding the aura of Kagome.

"What's this? I smell blood too. Kagome please be alright"

His red kimono flew across the wind and his silver hair flew back.

"Kagome!" he yelled when he spotted her near a miasma with another human.

"Inuyasha"

He ran to her and embraced her.

"Kagome I'm glad your alright." he whispered to her ear while smelling her strawberry scented shampoo.

Surprised, Kagome blushed, "InuYasha, of course I'm alright. I just went into the miasma to get him"

InuYasha stepped back as she pointed to the male unconscious.

"InuYasha, we need to get him to Kaeda. He's really hurt."

InuYasha glanced at Kagome and knew he had no choice. He climbed them both on his back and ran back to the camp. While he ran, thoughts of what Kaeda had said about Dark swarmed his head. _Is this Dark? _They quickly arrived and Kagome helped Kaeda aide the young human.

"_Why is Kaeda so quiet?" _Kagome wondered. A few minutes later and they were done.

"We have done all we can, Kagome. All he needs now is some rest. In the morning we'll talk to him. Its best if you sleep next to him, just in case he wakes up during the night needing something." Kaeda said as she left the cabin.

Kagome nodded and curiously glared at the boy. He seemed to be no older than her. "_He's very attractive."_ Kagome decided. He had dark violet hair with burgundy eyes. _That's odd. His eyes do not go along with his hair much. _With that, she blew out the candle light and made herself comfortable lying next to him.

* * *

an: haha. just wait till he wakes up... 


	3. Daiskue or Dark?

Dark may seem a bit peverted here... but dont scream at me:D

* * *

-1

"InuYasha?" Kagome moaned with excitement while fingers stroke her waist delicately.

_It's a bit weird for InuYasha to be acting like this she thought but still let him touch her. _Sending knots in her stomach, Kagome's eyes still remained shut as the concentrated on the touch of InuYasha. His strong fingers but gentle fingers tracing a path under her skirt. She moaned encouragingly and approvingly as he made his way up her thighs. _Why has he waited this long to do this? _He slowly pulled down her cotton panties and…………….

"Kagome?!" InuYasha screamed with horror as he came in the tent to check on her and the boy. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'R DOING?"

As she heard Inuyasha's voice in a distance, she realized he was not the one with his fingers on her. Her recollections of the day before quickly caught up to her; she had been sharing a room with a complete stranger! She opened her auburn eyes discomfited and turned her eyes to face the injured boy. Finally facing the violet haired boy, she let out a staggering scream and ran into Inuyasha's arms. He embraced her and wrapped her around his strong arms.

"YOU BASTARD! Nobody lays a hand on Kagome!" InuYasha threatened while his silver hair blew in the wind and pulled out his Tetsaiga and aimed it at him.

Pushing back a loose strand of hair out of his face, the boy stood up smugly and grinned.

"Kagome? That's a pretty name, sweetheart. For of course a very pretty girl" he said ignoring InuYasha.

"ASSHOLE, DON'T TALK TO Kagome or it'll be the end of your pathetic life!"

"I'm sure Kagome wouldn't mind, she's already enjoyed more than that without a complaint"

"YOU PERVERT!" Kagome shrieked.

Miroku, Sango and Kailala quickly entered the tent armed with their weapons.

"What is wrong InuYasha? Kagome?" Questioned Miroku as he blankly stared back and forth toward the people in the room.

"This bastard is about to die" InuYasha proudly spoke as he thrust his sword at the boy.

"InuYasha, SIT!"

"Whaaaaaat?" InuYasha surprisingly asked as he propelled to the floor, his feet flying across the air.

"Now InuYasha calm down. Whatever happened, you'll get over it"

"Yeah _InuYasha, _get over it." The boy sardonically raised an eyebrow.

Just then, Kaeda, with her gray hair tied back, entered the room and pulled all of them outside.

"Look InuYasha, I have to leave for an important cause. Don't ask why either, it's a priestess secret." She looked at Kagome, "an old priestess thing. I want you people to entirely take care of Dark. I don't care what he does or how he does it. Ask him to explain his story." and with that she left toward the mountains.

Awkwardly, everybody sat down including Shippo and ate around a fire. Kagome sat next to Dark and InuYasha, trying not to make eye contact with anybody. She examined their breakfast.

_Fish, AGAIN? Oh. I think I'm going to be sick. _Kagome signed as she felt her stomach growl.

InuYasha, uninterestingly, toyed with his food. _After seeing Kagome with that kid this morning, I don't think I'll ever eat again._ He thought and gave Dark a dirty stare. Shippo not noticing anything different finished all his food and jumped on Kagome's lap.

"Mom, you smell different today!" Shippo declared, as Sango and Miroku glanced at Kagome and then Dark, half guessing what had happened. Inuyasha's face turned red and Kagome blushed. Everybody continued to be pure silent.

A few black birds flew across the sky and a cool breeze shifted. The weather was clearer than ever and the smell of the forest morning mist traveled in the atmosphere.

"Dark," Miroku cut in, finally hating the silence. "Tell us, how are you here? You don't seem like you're from our era at all."

"I agree, you seem more from Kagome's century. With all that different clothing style" Sango added.

Dark looked confused but finally gave in.

"I suppose I'm from Kagome's time period alright. I've heard of the clothing line on her undergarments. I don't think they'd have anything like this here." He said not acknowledging Inuyasha's threatening face. "I'm from Japan…."

"So is Kagome!" Sango clapped.

"Yes" Kagome interested in Dark's story, finally spoke.

"Well. I was in Japan fighting my dear friend Krad. In addition, out of nowhere he sent me in one of his pictures to this time period, I suppose. Do you people know way I can go back, since you said Kagome is from my time?"

"You can try going through the well Kagome goes through!" Shippo said cuddling in Kagome's lap.

"I suppose we can take you there, Dark. However, it'll take us a couple days, since we're really far and have no way of traveling except running and flying on Kirara. But Kirara can only take so many people on her."

" I understand, sweet Kagome"

InuYasha was about to yell at him, until out of nowhere, Dark groaned loudly.

Dark fell to the ground holding his head back and began panting.

"DARK!" Concerned, Kagome ran to his aid.

"Kagome stand back" he panted.

Dark painfully cried and his hair began to change color into a brilliant scarlet red that matched wonderfully with his eyes. He became a few inches shorter and a bit skinnier.

Painfully he began to whimper.

"Dark? Are you okay? What happened" Kagome impatiently asked.

"Kagome??" Dark said clearer and relaxed now.

"You've changed your physical form." Kagome pointed out.

"oh. Dark didn't tell you, did he? Dark is only my other half. He is Dark the Legendary Phantom Thief. I change into him when I become enflamed with love that in not returned." he explained, looking around and seeing everybody was still confused, he continued.

" I am in love with Risa, a girl my age back home. When I'm enflamed by her presence, you see, I turn into Dark. When she's not around I'm myself."

Confused, Kagome asked " Dark, then shouldn't you have changed, when you entered this world? Since Risa isn't clearly around"

"I thought so too at first, but you see, because this is the past I'm afraid the process of changing into Dark is become slower and more painful. But I am so what happy I can be myself for a couple of days."

"Oh. Thank god!" Kagome cheerfully stated.

"mhm. But please do not call me dark when I'm in my form. My name is Daisuke".

"Yes sir!" Shippo clapped.

"Daisuke. That's such a beautiful name!" Kagome stated and was returned by Daisuke's quick blush.

"Thank you, I like yours too."

"How old are you Daisuke?"

"I'm 16 now, and you?

"15.! Wow. We're about the same age! Isn't that great InuYasha!" Kagome asked.

"yeah. If you say so, Kagome" InuYasha mumbled jealously.

"Ignore him, Daisuke! He's really just a grumpy half demon."

" A half demon?" Daisuke repeated as he took hold of Inuyasha's ears.

"HEY. DON'T TOUCH THEM!" InuYasha shot back.

Daisuke flinched and apologized while taking a fully glance at Kagome.

_Wow. Kagome is very beautiful, indeed. She has a pretty face and nicely formed body. A bit superior and mature than the Harada twins._

Kagome caught his stare and smiled at him, making him blush entirely.

"_That Daisuke and Kagome better stay away from each other" _thought InuYasha as he caught the stare between them and remembered Kaeda's words the day before.

* * *

Review!


	4. Important Author's Note

-1

Author's note. : okay, so many of you who haven't watched DN Angel before are still probably confused about the whole Dark-Daisuke thing. I have trouble explaining it, you may have noticed, so I'll just give you the summary that came with the purchase of the complete collection of DN Angel DVDs.

This is what they explained the whole thing as :

" For a boy in love, it was the darkest of times. Being a young teen is hard enough for most boys, but Daisuke's is a particularly hard destiny and he doesn't even know it yet. Every male of the Niwa family possesses a peculiar gene that matures on their fourteenth birthday and is activated when he's in love. Now any time Daisuke becomes enflamed with Risa, the object of his desires, he transforms into the legendary thief Phantom Dark. The only way to return to normal is to win the affection of his true love, but she only has eyes for Dark. And she's not the only one: Daisuke's eccentric mom, the entire police force, and the boy genius Satoshi, who harbors an even darker secret than Daisuke, all have their reasons to capture Dark. Now Daisuke has to keep his secret in the dark as he steals magical items for his family and attempts to steal the heart of his true love."

Okay, if you didn't understand that, I'll explain it in the only way I can.

Daisuke is Daisuke.

Until he turns 14.

He possesses "a gene" that now turns him to "Dark" every time he "becomes enflamed" with his love Risa. or any LOVE

(example : if Risa compliments him, he blushes and runs off because he can't help it but turn into Dark)

And when Risa is finally gone from sight and mind - Dark turns back to Daisuke.

Daisuke can only demolish the "gene" that turns him to Dark, when the one HE loves, loves HIM back.

Character Traits:

Daisuke: sweet + brave 

Dark : perverted womanizer, brave, strong

Everything else you can ignore. I hope that explains it a little better-

p.s Daisuke is pronounced : Die-skeh:

it's a lovely name but how its spelled, makes it look bad.


	5. Kagome is beautiful?

Walking through the beautiful green forest, InuYasha and the others sat down tiredly. The bright golden sun shinning down at them and the lush grass blanketing them from the rough dirt and rocks. Cold wind flowed forwardly, cooling down their warm bodies. Kagome laid down and pulled her hands under her head and signed. Daisuke followed her pattern and laid next to her. Laying on top of a tree, InuYasha peacefully closed his eyes and listened to the swift movements of the forest. Sango complained about finally getting some rest while Miroku tried to comfort her. Shippo fell fast asleep next to the furry white Kailala , snoring quietly to himself.

Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet to Kagome, she wanted this moment to last a little more.

"_Ah. We finally get some rest, even though its early in the morning" _She thought to herself as she moved her fingers across the platform, accidentally brushing Daisuke's arm.

He slowly turned to face her, still laying down, and smiled pleasantly. She smiled back noticing the tiny gap between them. Their bodies were nearly touching, but they both felt comfortable.

"Kagome?" Daisuke whispered, practically whispering into her ear, trying to hide the conversation from the half breed InuYasha.

"Yes, Daisuke?" She replied, also trying to hide it from InuYasha.

"_**Do they think they're whispering. Damn Bastard." **_InuYasha swore to himself trying to maintain his anger.

"Kagome. I'm sorry if Dark did anything to hurt you, I can tell he did something because InuYasha doesn't seem to like me much."

"Don't mind InuYasha, Daisuke. He has some real low self esteem." Kagome laughed knowing she said it loud enough for Inuyasha's dog ears to catch.

"**_Keh." _**

"Oh, I see." Daisuke nodded his head in agreement and looked toward the sky. "Don't you get bored sometimes, Kagome? Without TV, music and computers. Technology I mean?"

Kagome thought of this question deeply for a minute and responded heartily, " I guess not. InuYasha is more entertaining than anything back home anyways. Why? Are you already bored?"

"Nahh. But I've only spent a couple days here, you spend MONTHS here."

"I've gotten used to it." Kagome replied stroking a piece of his ruby hair out of his face.

Blushing, Daisuke said, "I think I've gotten used to it too. I mean thanks to you."

Kagome considered this and smiled, "Thanks!"

Still brushing a piece of his hair, her fingers explored downward toward his face. Gently she stroked his face structure.

"_Perfect." _She thought as she still touched his smooth skin.

Caught up with the feelings of her fingers on his face he whispered " You are so beautiful, Kagome".

Kagome blushed deeply and whispered "Thank you, Daisuke." Ignoring Inuyasha's dirty look back on the tree.

"_OH. Kagome you are lovely." _Daisuke thought. "_I wonder why InuYasha is so protective of you, unless…"_

Finally deciding to ask, he hid his face. " Are you and InuYasha…, you know. Dating?"

Kagome flinched and without thinking twice she responded with a simple swift of her head.

"Who InuYasha? Daisuke are you serious?"

"Yeah. It seems maybe InuYasha has an affection for you."

InuYasha overheard this and instead of interrupting, his curious side waited for her answer.

Kagome gloomy responded, "No. InuYasha is in love with another priestess named Kikyou. He meet her years before and even though she's dead now, I don't think he'll move on."

"**_Is that really what she thinks? That I still love Kikyou? God, Kagome you are so stupid."_**

Daisuke, feeling her loneliness moved closer to her and held on to her. When, Kagome felt his arms around her, she realized how safe she felt with Daisuke. He raised her head to his and cupped it. His gentle fingers moved her hair out of her face entirely as he slowly brushed her lushes lips with his, that lead to a slow romantic kiss.

As InuYasha watched this, knots grew in his stomach. He had never felt this way, not even the time he walked in with Dark and Kagome. Maybe it was because he knew this time, it meant _something._

"BASTARD! Get Away From Kagome!" InuYasha yelled not being able to control this feeling.

" I WAS ONLY KISSING HER!" Daisuke angrily yelled back, not at all afraid.

"InuYasha let me go!" Kagome yelped slapping his tight hands away from her wrists.

" I don't care what you were doing! Don't kiss Kagome ever!"

"She is not yours InuYasha! She isn't your property!"

"Damn it all! She isn't yours either!"

" Well , I'll have you know that I like Kagome as more than property!" Daisuke said pushing InuYasha away to reach Kagome.

"Daisuke?" Quickly stopping what she was doing, she alleged.

" Daisuke, I…"

This silenced InuYasha not waiting for her to finish, he glared at Kagome and became unsatisfied when he saw she was as delighted at Daisuke's confession.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered gently. _I cant have her say anything more. What if she admits her feelings for him? _His heart pounded in his chest. _What the hell can I do to stop her? _

Before she finished her sentence InuYasha pushed Daisuke down and put Kagome over his shoulders and ran away with her.

As they raced across the earth Kagome was silent. Her russet eyes had no expression as she stared at the floor, as the earth passed by quickly under Inuyasha's bare feet.

In the setting, cobalt birds flew across the crimson and ginger sky. A near river, glistened like a glass portrait while rainbow fish swam with their lives ahead of them. Cold white mountains covered in dark clouds, gave InuYasha the feeling it was going to rain soon.

InuYasha glanced back at Kagome, annoyed by her silence. He noticed her normally cheerful shinny auburn eyes to be a dull chocolate. Her face was pallid as usual and her smooth skin was covered by barely any clothing at all. "_It's going to rain soon, and she'll freeze to death." InuYasha quietly thought to himself. " _But _Daisuke is right about one thing Kagome is beautiful." _


	6. oh,god

-1:

Hey there readers!

I'm sorry to state that I may not be carrying on this story!

I apologize 1 billion times!

I just don't know how to persist with it.

But if you REALLY want me to continue, you can send me some ideas for chapters.

3

Anyways, I have a great idea for another fanfic that I may be starting at the beginning of summer break.

You all are going to love it!

♥♥♥


	7. Arguments with a dog

okay. forget what i said earlier.! i will continue this story 'till a couple of chapters. :D

dont forget to REVIEW. :D

* * *

"Kagome?" Inuyasha quietly whispered. '_Dammit she's probably thinking of a sick way to get back at me'_

_'Why did InuYasha bring me here?_' Kagome signed deeply, while InuYasha slowed down his pace.

She removed a strand of brown hair from her face and jumped off Inuyasha's back. _'To make it worse, I bet its going to rain'_

"Are you going to talk to me sometime soon?" InuYasha asked watching Kagome with only one eye.

Kagome sat down on a gray boulder and looked the other way giving him the cold shoulder.

"Kagome, dammit! What did I do!" he asked standing up from the grass. She stared at him giving him the "you know what you did" look.

"Look Kagome. I'm sorry, I might have overreacted.."

Standing up quickly, Kagome glared at him fiercely, making InuYasha jump back terrified.

"WHAT!!! OVERREACTED? YOU EMBARASSED ME YOU IDIOT!" Kagome began yelling.

"Kagome, look-" He started, waving his hands around dramatically.

"Inuyasha, Sit SIT SIT!!!"

"WOAAH, KAGGOME!" He yelled as his body slammed against forest floor.

He weakly stood up and pointed at Kagome angrily.

"HEY! NOW LOOK. I WAS TRYING TO APLOGIZE! AND NOW I'm NOT GOING TO!" InuYasha smugly closed his eyes and crossed his arms together. "Besides, You're the one who should be apologizing to me." he said to himself.

"Uhhh. InuYasha your impossible! SIT!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" InuYasha shrieked as he was pushed against the hard floor, again for the millionth time

"You know, I don't know why you act this way! I hate it!" Kagome cried, sitting again on that dull rock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He blankly asked sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Don't play stupid InuYasha."

" I'm NOT PLAYING STUPID, YOU STUPID GIRL!" He glared at her with his golden eyes. "Why don't you tell me what your talking about, Kagome!"

"Fine. Every time somebody else is interested in me. You attack them! WHY! It's not like I'm yours." She responded quietly, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Kagome-I don't do that! I'm just trying to protect you! Remember what happened last time with Daisuke-I mean DARK" He said innocently, but thought about her question.

' Why_ do I do that? She's not mine, of course. But it's not like I don't want her to be. Wait. What I'm I saying! Oh, Kagome. You Must hate me.'_

"You know InuYasha, at first I thought maybe you did have feelings for me. And that's why you acted that way. But then again, you were always running away to Kikyou.

"And now I think , 'Kikyo is gone'. But you haven't even tried to get closer to me. Are you thinking, of walking to hell with her? Because you can no longer see her?" She quietly asked, tears streaming down her pale face while she gently raised her eyes to meet with InuYasha's.

"What do you want, InuYasha?" She fiercely asked standing up over InuYasha.

"What do you want.." She repeated quietly , running into the now dark forest.

InuYasha watched her walk away, her coffee hair blowing in the wind, but he was to shocked and confused to chase after her.

"What do _I _want?" He replied to the lonely air around him, his head looking toward the night sky. He glanced around the quiet atmosphere and finally realized how lonely he felt. Raindrops began to plummet around him and on him, quickly drenching his red kimono. "Kagome, I want you."

* * *

ahh. Inuyasha. i LOVE YOU 

REVIEW REVIEW! next chapter will rock.


	8. Angel with Maroon Wings

Here you go : Another full chapter.!

* * *

Daisuke sat under a small jade tree and looked toward the dull distance. He slipped one of his flawless hands into his long black leather jacket, and then used his free one to smoothen down his ruby hair. He leaned his head against the rough, damp tree and began to sing to himself.

"_mabushi sugite memai gashita_

_natsuno sora no taiyou yori_

_sono egao no _

_woh _

_sobani iru_

_boku dake gakoko ni iru_

_nebusoku daro memai nante_

_boku wa mieru egao no kage_

_ukarete iru _

_woh _

_sono suki ni_

_zembu datte miserude atta shunkan kara_

_eien ga hajimatta_

_saki mawari o shite demo_

_te ni iretai"_

'When will I be able to get back home.' He signed a few minutes afterward.

Daisuke lowered his head and cupped his knees against him. Even though he had enjoyed being in this era with Kagome, she was nowhere to be found anymore. He even kind of missed having Dark talk to him in his thoughts too. He began thinking about Risa and Riku and was surprised he didn't get excited like he used to do. Was it because of Kagome? The sweet hearted beautiful miko? As he sat down and thought to himself, a shadowy figure caught his eye.

It was a young girl, a few inches shorter than he was, sprinting against the chilly air.

"Kagome?!" Daisue stood up from the floor, and attempted to use his hands around his mouth to call her louder.

Kagome turned around, raindrops dripping through her soaked brunette hair.

Warm tears also streamed down her face as she quietly cried to herself. Her face had a couple of inadequate scratches and her knees were bruised. She probably fell, Daisuke considered.

"Kagome!!"

Something, or someone, was yelling her name. Memories and thoughts whirled in her head like a carousel, making her want to vomit. She felt so lightheaded from running through the freezing rain she couldn't seem to stop. Her eyes became wary and puffy, and her uniform was covered in dirt.

'_Why didn't you chase after me? InuYasha, why didn't you chase after me?!' _Is all she could think to herself as her knees weakly failed to hold her up any longer, and collapsed into the muddy floor. Her body formed in to a small ball, as she cried to herself.

"Kagome?!" Daisuke yelled even louder, running across the land ,to her in the rain. He slipped under a small puddle, and quickly stood up again to continue.

'_InuYasha! InuYasha, you chose Kikyou! How could you?! InuYasha!" _

"Kagome? Are you alright?" He asked as he finally reached the exhausted girl.

'_Is this how it feels like to be betrayed, InuYasha?"_

Daisuke stretched his arm around her waist and pulled her up carefully. He carefully cupped her face and raised it to level with his.

'_She's been crying. What the hell…"_

"InuYasha?" She quietly whispered to the dark shadow.

"Kagome. It's me, Daisuke." Looking around, he confusingly replied. Daisuke removed his black jacket from his back and wrapped it around Kagome's cold body.

"I need to get you out of the rain as soon as possible. Kagome, can you hold on to me?" He asked as he pulled her wet hair out of her face.

Finally, realizing the situation she was in, she nodded and tightened herself around Daisuke's body.

"Kagome, I want you to close your eyes and don't listen to me if I sound like I'm in throbbing pain. Okay?"

She opened her throat to reply but only a moan came out, so she depressingly nodded her head instead and closed her teary eyes.

Daisuke began to push his body until his wings began to sprout.

He began cursing in pain as his wings cut through his skin. His white collared shirt began to darken with the dark blood that began to spread itself on his shirt, like waves on a shoreline.

He began to grunt as his wings were half way through. He clinched his fists and tears began to form in his burgundy eyes. He let out a last single yelp as his wings were finally free.

"Kagome, its okay now. You can open your eyes, but what ever you do, _**don't**_release your grip on me."

Kagome opened her wary eyes and was shocked to see they were flying across the gray sky, passing millions of acres of farm lands. Soaked flowers of red, pink, yellow, and purple cried in the fields, as they drowned in the heavy rainfall.

Passing the awe feeling of flying, she began to notice that Daisuke was trembling like a pendulum. The smell of salt and rust began to stiffen her nose, blood. It was blood. . She had smelled it before many times when she had fought alongside with InuYasha.

_InuYasha. _It still hurt to think about him. But she didn't have to worry about him right now, she was with Daisuke. And Daisuke was wounded. Kagome glanced upon him and immediately was stunned at the sight of Daisuke's heavenly wings. Daisuke is an angel?

'_Burgundy, just like his eyes.' _She thought to herself.

Noticing Kagome's stare, Daisuke looked down to meet with her eyes.

He gave her a sweet smile, but Kagome knew he was exhausted.

' _How could he smile like that when he's in pain?'_

. As they were a few feet above the ground, Daisuke roughly embraced Kagome and she buried her face into his shoulder as they prepared for a tough and weak landing. Daisuke's feather full wings surrounded them as they both held in their breath, as they hit the cabin floor rough.

Daisuke let out a small laugh, surprising Kagome.

"At least, we're inside now." He said gesturing to the dark, wooden walls.

"Dai-" Kagome mumbled, as the pain of trying to force words out of her sore throat, shot through.

"Kagome, don't force yourself. Lets just get some sleep, we both know we need it. Okay?" He smiled, making Kagome smile also. His wings disappeared as he began to breath gently, in his sleep. Kagome stared at him for a while longer, and closed her tired eyelids.

And whispered to the sleeping body next to her,

"_**Thank you, Daisuke."**_

****

* * *

****Please Review:D


	9. Awakening with a friend

-1 Kagome awakened to the sweet smell of eggs inside the cabin. She rubbed her eyes and sat down on the floor, wrapped around a black leather jacket.

"Good Morning, Kagome!" Daisuke was sitting across the bright, wooden cabin, drinking a small glass of orange juice.

"Good Morning, yourself, Daisuke!" She said heavenly, trying to remember what had happened the night before.

Daisuke handed her a plate of eggs and orange juice; and they both quickly swallowed down their food in silence.

"Hey, Daisuke?"

"Mhm." He responded, still munching on his eggs.

"How'd you make breakfast? I mean, how did you get everything?"

"There's a town nearby. An old lady made me take off my shirt, for her to wash it too. All free. A nice little town."

She nodded, believing the story and continued to eat her breakfast. Sliding the empty glassware from her, She let out a soft moan, as her head began to ache, and Daisuke quickly crawled to her side.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Placing his cold hands against her forehead, he worriedly asked Having, him touch her at all, made her blush lightly.

She slid her hand up to his and removed it from her forehead; holding on to it, making him blush deeply.

"Daisuke, it's only a headache, really. All I need is some Tylenol" She said trying to seem cheerful, waiting for him to ask what a Tylenol was.

" You brought some along, Miss Kagome?" he asked.

"I always do," She responded, remembering Daisuke, for once, was from modern Japan and knew what a Tylenol was, " It's in my yellow backpack, I must have left it with Inu-." '_InuYasha!….'_

Everything that had happened the day before, suddenly hit her. InuYasha hadn't chased after her, after she had ran into the forest alone. InuYasha hadn't followed, as she had thought he would. He didn't chase her. He didn't chose her. He didn't want _her._ He wanted Kikyou, still. Even after all this time, he wanted Kikyou; Even though she had finally died from this world. Her spirit and soul have died, finally, and he still wanted her! _How Could he? _

Out of nowhere, tears began pouring out of Kagome's eyes, shocking Daisuke.

Noticing, Daisuke had seen her, she looked away embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, gripping her hands in his.

"Nothing, really." She let out a fake laugh, that came out a little scary. " Silly, me" She said as she grabbed one of her hands and knocked on her head.

"Kagome, you can tell me."

"I don't think I can." She replied glancing to the floor.

"Just answer one question. Did InuYasha do something to upset you?"

Kagome nodded slowly. Shockingly, Daisuke rested Kagome's head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome….. You deserve better"

They both stood comfortable and quiet for a few moments, until Kagome remembered something she wanted to ask Daisuke.

"Daisuke, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can ."

"Yesterday….Why did you go through all that pain for me? I mean why did you _force _your wings to come out? You didn't have to do that for me."

Playing with her hands, Daisuke quietly answered the most honest way he could.

"I did all that for you, Kagome. Because you're worth it."

Kagome sat their silently, and began to think about what he had just said.

And without thinking, she wrapped her soft hands around his face and closed her eyes as her lips brushed his own. The kiss started off slow and passionate but it lustily turned into something more.

Kagome, out of breath, stopped and pulled away. A frown crossed her delicate face as she stared, horrified. Not at Daisuke - but at Dark.

* * *

dun dun dun DUNN!! ha. sorry if this chapter seemed a little to quick or whatnot.

:D but please review!


	10. Becoming Closer

-1 Bright sunshine rays dove into the small cabin window and reflected themselves on the dark wooden walls. A few black birds danced across the sky singing and chirping. A small wooden cabin stretched itself onto the grass holding a pair of humans inside.

Inside that cabin, Kagome's face reddened with embarrassment as she significantly and hastily pulled away from Dark. She awkwardly covered her mouth with her fingers as Dark grinned back at her wittedly.

"Dark- SIT!" She exclaimed angrily until she realized the words that had escaped her mouth._ 'SIT? What was I thinking. I cant 'sit' Dark. It only works on InuYasha- eh that jerk!'_

"My Sweet Kagome, I am not a dog. Nor that dog man you hang out with. You can't sit me! ha-ha-ha-ha" He laughed.

He glanced at the beautiful girl next to him known as Kagome. The last time they had 'met' he had only checked her out a while, until that annoying kid with the big sword came rushing in. _'Quite a stunner'_ he thought to himself as his eyes traced every curve on Kagome, making her blush a lot more. Remembering they had only kissed a few moments ago, he began to tease her.

"My, My. Why did you pull away so quickly anyways?" Dark asked still grinning at her, "I'm I that bad of a kisser? That's strange. Most girls I kiss like that, always compliment me. It must not have been my kissing. Of course, not yours either. You are a very gifted kisser too. I was very tempted to-"

" DARK! STOP IT?" Kagome angrily shot back. _'God I wish I could SIT him' _

"geez, you're a really annoying guy." She whispered to herself.

'_Awww, Dark. Why did you ruin my and Miss Kagome's moment?' _Daisuke questioned Dark in his mind.

Dark sensibly ignored and closed Daisuke's comments in _**their**_ head. Radiantly standing up, he offered his hand to Kagome, who was still sitting on the dull floor. Glaring at him, she impatiently shook her head. She effetely stood up by herself and pulled up her right hand to brush off dust, on her green skirt.

"You shouldn't interfere, you know, Dark?" Kagome finally pointed out, cooling off her anger.

"Darling, I can't help it. When Daisuke is aroused with feelings from the person he likes-loves- whatever. He transforms into me." Dark faced Kagome and brushed a strand of loose wavy brown hair, from her face, with his soft fingers. Quickly cupping her chin and pulling her face toward his, he added, " Not that you should be complaining. I'm much more attractive anyways. Aw, wait you liked my kiss, didn't you?"

Kagome blushed, quickly pulled away and replied with a simple, "You Wish."

Dark gave a deep chuckle and pulled his hand through his violet hair.

"Maybe I do." He added after the diminutive silence, making them both laugh a little.

'_He's actually not that bad of a person. A bit annoying, but its kinda entertaining, really." _Thought Kagome, watching Dark dreamily gaze outside the miniature window with his very brilliant plum colored eyes.

"Kagome, don't you get bored here?"

"Kinda funny you should ask. Daisuke asked me the same questions a few days ago."

"hmm. Well since Daisuke and I aren't from this vulgar place-time, we aren't used to playing with sticks and stones instead of actual video games and watching movies" He depressingly answered, sickening Kagome a little.

"Oh. C'mon, it's not that bad. Don't you get bored of playing video games at home? I know I do. At least here I get some action!" She answered a little too excited, making Dark smile.

"Action? You don't get some action back in modern day Japan?" He said grasping Kagome's shoulders and pushing her back and forth like a dramatic soup opera actor would.

Kagome giggled a little, " Well no. I guess not. Last time I checked there wasn't any demons back home I could shoot with my bow and arrows."

"Right………but that wasn't the _action_ I was talking about" Dark smugly replied, making a shocked , but entertained, Kagome slap his hands off her.

They both let out a satisfied laugh led after a deep sign. A few minutes past and the birds continued chipping away outside. Dark then grasped Kagome's hand quickly, before she had time to complain, and led her across the cabin and through the door. Outside was a pretty amazing view. Of course, it was just grass and trees that colored the setting, but as they moved against the wind it made them seem almost- heaven like.

Dark tall body leaned against the outside walls of the cabin, finally releasing her hand as she sat on the porch admiring nature. As they both stood their silently, she began to hum a quick song, catching Darks attention.

"So this is why you stay here?" he questioned, noticing Kagome was wearing his black jacket.

"Huh?" caught off guard she replied stopping her humming, and turning to face his soft eyes.

" Is this why you stay here?" he repeated a little louder.

"What is?"

He answered her question, by waving at the setting.

"oh. No. It's very pretty here and everything, but I'm sure I can find some better places back home, I guess."

Dark moved down, still against the wall, until he was sitting down behind her.

Quite interested in the conversation they were having, he continued his questions.

"Then why stay here?" he asked grabbing a gray rock and throwing it across the field sideways.

"I made a promise to my friends." She answered still gazing in his eyes.

"What promise?"

"To stay with them until the jewel shards are completed."

"Who has them now?"

"Oh. InuYasha has them."

"So their completed?" he asked dumbly, making Kagome realize he was right.

"oh. Sorry. I didn't realize that they actually were."

"Since they're completed can you go home or do you have to ASK permission from that guy with the dog ears?" he asked humorously.

"His name is InuYasha" She quickly advised him dryly. '_Why does it hurt to still say his name?' "_ And I don't have to _ask _him. I can leave when I feel like it!"

Dark chuckled gravely, " Then prove it, honey. Lets leave right now. I'm sick of this place already, aren't you?"

"The well we can use to send us back, is still a few miles far. We can't possibly make it in a few hours." She answered neatly.

"Your right. Walking is a bit stupid anyways." Dark quickly stood up and held out a black feather and threw it to a distancewhile mumbling a spell. Suddenly, the feather came back like a boomerang, was much bigger and landed on his back. Spreading itself until they were heavenly black wings. "Flying will be much, much quicker"

Kagome dreamily gazed at the angel standing before her. _'Angel Dark. Angel of the darkness.' _ She thought to herself.

"C'mon. Lets go, you point out the way." he added when she didn't reply.

'_I can't just leave InuYasha like this.' _She thought to herself.

"Wait, Dark. If you could just call your wings so you can fly. Then why did you wait so long to do it? WE COULD HAVE REACHED THE WELL BY NOW." She replied with a hint of being annoyed.

"huh. Well, I'm sorry but it was Daisuke that was walking along with you. He can't just _call_ his wings forth. It'll be really painful if he did. But I know you've already experienced that." He offered his hands, "C'mon. Let's go home."

"I cant just leave like this. My friends need to know where I'm going or else they'll be worried." Kagome took a few steps toward him.

"I promise. We'll come back in a couple of days."

'_Well, I do need new shoes, bandages, medicine, and -food. I guess it couldn't hurt to go home for a bit.' _She thought to herself as she walked towards Dark's arms.

"Lets go." he whispered in her ears, as he embraced her tightly.

Dark's midnight tinted wings began to lift themselves up against the noon breeze. Kagome closed her eyelids as they began elevated toward the sunny sky. Moments later they were cutting through the cerulean sky heading towards _their _home. Kagome lifted her face to catch a glimpse of Dark, and he too looked down towards her. Kagome's brown hair flowed effortlessly and her eyes shun as she gave him a sweet smile.

They both suddenly blushed finally acknowledging that his rough hands were tightly holding her delicate waist. Dark moved lowered his face towards hers, surprising Kagome a little.

'_DARK!! Don't you dare touch Kagome!! DARK, are you listening.' _Daisuke bellowed Dark in his head.

Dark lowered his lips towards Kagome, stopping a few inches from her delicate mouth. Surprisingly, Dark instead leaned toward Kagome's right cheek. His nose brushing against her soft cherry blushed cheekbones.

"Don't worry soft Kagome." his breath warming Kagome's cheeks, "Daisuke won't let me kiss you."

"That's wonderful , really. Thanks a lot Daisuke!" Kagome laughed, a little disappointed, but trying to hide it from the dark angel holding her.

Dark removed his face from beside hers, and they both gazed toward the distance as they flew underneath silky colorless clouds.

And underneath the flying pair of humans, hidden between the forest trees , stood a very baffled ,stunned, and outraged half demon.


	11. Inuyasha's true awakening

-1 Many thoughts raced through InuYasha's mind that very second. He was not only infuriated but jealous, which made him even angrier. How could Kagome just leave him like that? After the conversation Kagome and he had, he was thinking about actually admitting his feelings towards her, that was after she raced off towards to the forest. InuYasha himself had tried running after her, with an in lighted feeling in his heart to know that Kagome might love him back after all, but her scent had gotten lost when it started pouring. He had searched for her non stop, only to find her with another guy.

'_I don't get it. Kagome wouldn't have left without telling me…..is she coming back? Damn that bastard…" _

"KAGGOMME!" He yelled in the loudest voice he could find, over and over again.

When he realized that she probably couldn't hear him, he began to run after them even faster, his red Kimono blowing through the wind. Running barefoot across the forest, tears began to gather under his eyes.

'_What the hell? Why I'm **I **crying? It's not like I lost Kagome ….. Once I tell her that I want her, she'll come back to me…I know she will" _Even though he told himself over and over again that she would come back, deep down he wasn't so sure, which made him shed tears even further.

There was a knot in InuYasha's stomach and his throat suddenly became hard to breath with. His eyes began to blur, then it suddenly hit him. It hit him quickly and painfully. The words. The words his 'brother' Sesshomaro had told him.

"…_**..The group of humans you spend your time with, weaken you but wont be there for you ,forever. Including the young priestess….humans and Demons are not meant to feel feelings for one another such as love ……when the young priestess finds someone else, there will be no love for you left. It'll weaken you when you see her in the arms of another." **_

He had been right. Right all along, right about Kagome. Right about the plague called _Love. _Sesshomaro had been right about everything. Where was sango and Miroku now? They weren't with him, they were always on Kagomes side. Even shippo, they probably knew that Kagome would run away with Daisuke. They knew all along! They all had tricked him into believing that a girl like Kagome would ever love him. They tricked him into believing that they were his _friends. _What a fool he had been, what an ignorant fool! Nobody could ever have feelings for him having to do with love friendship. They were probably all laughing at him, right now!!

InuYasha clinched his fists in anger, and punched the floor. Tears ran through his reddened cheeks.

'_Everything! Everything I went through with Kagome was a lie! Everyt…' _

InuYasha's eyes began to turn a dark shade of red, as two red lines on each side of his face began to form. His finger nail's grew twice as long and twice as sharp.

As his agonizing full-demon transformation was coming to an end, the last memory that flashed across his mind was a trouble-free, calm one.

There in his head, Kagome was still wearing her short school uniform and shoes. It was dark out and they both were comfortable inside her home. Kagome had a cute, soft smile as she peacefully slept in her pink covered bed, and whispered his name..

" _InuYasha.."_

Her voice echoed in his mind as the image of her faded and his mind, heart, and soul fully became black and numb.

* * *

Will Kagome come back and help InuYasha retrieve himself from the demon he has become? Or will he finally be reunited and accepted by his brother Sesshomaru, like he always hope to be, thanks to this final transformation? Or will he sudden lust for blood kill him, and finally reunite him with his first love Kikyo and both of his parents.

: dun dun dun DUNN!!


End file.
